Charity Dingle
Charity Dingle (previously Tate, Sharma and Macey) is a character in Emmerdale who first appeared in Episode 2674 (30th March 2000). She has been involved in some really big storylines and has recenty married businessman Jai Sharma. She has been involved in high profile stories such as her lesbian affair with Zoe Tate, her marriage to Zoe's brother Chris Tate and the arrival of her long lost daughter Debbie. Charity left in Episode 3987 (1st March 2005) but returned in Episode 5414 (1st October 2009). She was married to Home Farm owner Declan Macey but in true style, the marriage did not last long. Charity is the queen of sarcastic put downs and is a superbitch who makes Kim Tate look soft. Charity is played by actress Emma Atkins. Biography Backstory Charity Dingle was born on the 9th January 1976, the daughter of Obadiah Dingle and Kathleen Dingle, Obediah being the first cousin of Zak Dingle. Kathleen committed suicide when Charity was a little girl and as a result, Obadiah became a bitter man, blaming her for their problems. Charity was the subject of violence as Obadiah turned to alcohol. In 1989 Charity, aged twelve, had a fling with her second cousin Cain Dingle, who then believed his father was Shadrach Dingle, another brother of Zak. Cain and Charity's fathers were first cousins. She became pregnant just after her thirteenth birthday during one of their trips to Almscliffe Crag. After Obadiah discovered Charity was pregnant, she was kept apart from Cain and her pregnancy was hidden from him, although Cain's step-father Shadrach Dingle was aware of the situation. On 26th October 1989, Charity gave birth to a little girl. The girl was handed over to Obadiah's alcoholic friend Pat Jones, who named the baby Debbie and registered the baby as her own child. After bouncing between relatives' houses, Charity found herself spending her fourteenth birthday in a hostel in Bradford. Soon her money ran out so she ended up on the streets. Living on the streets, a desperate Charity began working as a prostitute for money. Charity was often arrested for soliciting by twenty-five-year-old police officer Mark Bails. She was relieved when Bails arrested her as he would let her away with a caution if she played her cards right. One night, in March 1990, an off-duty Bails found Charity and paid her just to talk to him then offered her a flat. A naive and desperate Charity accepted without asking any questions. On her first night in the flat, Bails raped her. However, Charity thought she was lucky as she had a roof over her head and there was heating and food in the fridge, she tried convincing herself the she and Bais where in a real "relationship". The abuse went on for months. A possessive Bails pimped Charity out to his mates, stopped her from leaving the flat and also got violent when she didn't do as he said. Charity discovered she was pregnant again but wasn't sure if Bails or one of the men he pimped her out to was her child's father. She attempted to end the pregnancy by drinking copious amounts of alcohol but stopped when she felt her unborn child kick for the first time. Charity realised things couldn't continue like they were, so one day she pretended to pass out, and whilst he was in the toilet, she stole his keys and drove to the police station in his police car to report the abuse although she didn't mention that he'd raped her. The police investigated Charity's complaints but nothing stuck and Bails kept his job, despite losing his wife and kids. After reporting the abuse, Charity stayed with a friend and soon afterwards she went into premature labour. On New Year's Eve 1990, aged just fourteen, Charity give birth to her second child - a baby boy. The baby wasn't breathing when he was born so midwife Irene Stocks advised Charity to prepare for the worst. Charity couldn't bear to witness her son die so she fled the hospital, unaware her son had survived and was adopted by Irene After fleeing the hospital, Charity returned to a squat she had found, and within a month, she was working the streets again. Charity worked under pimps named Barry, and Eugene Lacey and at some point, she used drugs although later quit. Arrival in Emmerdale 2000-2005 In March 2000, 24 year old Charity heard that her cousin Butch Dingle had been killed in a bus crash and decided to attend his funeral. Charity Dingle arrived in the village shop in late March 2000, asking Viv if she sold flowers. The same day, she and her cousin Cain Dingle attended the funeral of their cousin Butch Dingle. She had been working as a prostitute and one of her clients arrived, looking for her. He demanded £500 off her but Eric Pollard bailed her out. Charity then asked her uncle Zak if she could stay. Zak agreed. Soon Charity began a relationship with Chris Tate, whom Cain blamed for Butch Dingle's death, as it was one of Chris' faulty haulage lorries that cause the bus crash. Chris's sister Zoe Tate also disapproved of the relationship. Zoe bribed Charity to leave Chris but Charity refused. However, Zoe and Charity became close and started an affair. Chris found out and forgave her. Later on Chris Tate proposed and Charity accepted. Charity Dingle became Mrs Chris Tate in 2001 when they married. The feud between Chris and Cain continued. In 2002, Charity and Chris eventually realize that Zoe is ill and she has to be sectioned. While in hospital, Zoe is diagnosed with schizophrenia. Charity supports Zoe when she realizes she is pregnant and considers giving the baby up for adoption, revealing she had a baby girl that she put up for adoption. In late 2002, Charity is shocked to find that Debbie Jones is her long lost daughter. Charity later gets custody of Debbie from Paddy and Emily Kirk and Chris suggests adopting her. Charity cheats on Chris again when she sees Cain behind Chris' back. In 2003 Chris dies from a brain tumour but wants to frame Charity for his death. He kills himself and calls her a "whore". In February 2004, Charity gave birth to their son Noah Tate. Charity set her sights on rich businessman Tom King. Tom's daughter in law Sadie King dislikes Charity and tries to sabotage them. Unfortunately this doesn't work and Sadie is forced to accept that Charity is Tom's new partner. Eventually ,Tom proposes and Charity accepts but Sadie refuses to accept this and hires Cain to kiss Charity in front of a photographer and shows the pictures to Tom. He calls the wedding off, leaving Charity furious. Knowing Sadie is responsible, they fight before she returns to the Dingles. In revenge, Charity has an affair with Sadie's husband Jimmy King, looking for something to use against Sadie. She is thrilled when Jimmy tells her that although he thought they were trying for a baby, she is still having contraceptive injections. Charity records Jimmy talking about this and her plan to set Charity up. Initially, she simply blackmails Jimmy but then plays the video at a party and Tom throws them out before begging her to give him another chance but she refuses and leaves with Noah, she drives off into the night. A couple of months after leaving Emmerdale, Debbie Dingle gave birth to Sarah Sugden Jnr. So Charity became a grandmother at just 29. Well she is a Dingle after all (Ducks from Cain's punches). 2009- In 2009, after over 4 years away from Emmerdale, Charity returned to the village shortly after her lover cousin Cain returned. She began a relationship with factory boss Jai Sharma. Charity worked for King Haulage but bullied the secretary Edna Birch. In March 2013 when Jai returned, Charity confessed she slept with Declan Macey. Charity and Jai divorced and the greedy minx then married rich Declan Macey. Their marriage did not last long and in October 2014 he tried to kill her but she escaped. In 2018, Charity revealed that she had a baby boy who she thought was dead. Mark Bails was still a police officer and had come back into her life and it stirred up bad memories for Charity. Charity found out her son had survived. At first, Charity assumed Ryan had died as she had a difficult birth, and later saw nurses give a baby CPR. It was a different baby. It turned out that Bails had exploited her when she was a teenager after her father kicked her out. Bails was also the father of her baby Ryan Stocks. At a press conference on child abuse, Charity called out DCI Mark Bails on his hypocrisy and the allegations had to be investigated. Mark was put on trial and later found guilty and sentenced to a staggering 30 years due to being a police officer, and having to set an example. Memorable info Birthday: 9th January 1976 Full Name: Charity Dingle (later Tate, Sharma and Macey) Quotes "I dont suppose you sell flowers?" First line, to Viv Windsor. "What do you fancy? G&T? LGBT?" to Vanessa Woodfield who was still questioning her sexuality at the time. "Don't suppose you know where the nearest parking meter is." (to Cain and Moira Dingle, after returning March 2016 with a stolen car) "I do actually care about you a bit, quite a bit... and that's not something you're gonna hear everyday or at all from me' 'to Vanessa ''The people you give your love to, it's their job to make your burden a little bit lighter' Family Father Obadiah Dingle Mother Kathleen Dingle Grandfathers Bert Dingle Grandmothers Jessie Dingle Great grandfathers Jonah Dingle Great grandmothers Mrs Dingle Spouse 'Chris Tate (2001-2003), Jai Sharma (2012-2014), Declan Macey (2014-2015) '''Children 'Debbie Dingle (1989; with Cain Dingle), Ryan Stocks (1990; probably with DI Bails), Noah Dingle (2004; with Chris Tate), Moses Dingle (2015; with Ross Barton) 'Grandchildren 'Sarah Sugden Jnr, Jack Sugden II. '''Uncles/Aunts Great Uncles Jedediah Dingle First cousins once removed Albert Dingle, Shadrach Dingle, Zak Dingle, Zebediah Dingle, Ezra Dingle Second cousins Cain Dingle Stepchildren Joseph Tate, Archie Breckle See also Charity Dingle - list of appearances Category:Emmerdale characters. Category:Current characters. Category:Characters first seen in 2000. Category:Dingle family. Category:Tate family. Category:Sharma family. Category:Macey family. Category:Woolpack landladies. Category:Emmerdale businesswomen. Category:Emmerdale bad girls. Category:Convicted Criminals. Category:Villains. Category:1976 births. Category:2001 marriages. Category:2012 marriages. Category:2014 marriages. Category:Residents of Wishing Well Cottage. Category:Residents of Holdgate Farm. Category:Residents of Home Farm. Category:LGBT Characters. Category:Iconic Emmerdale characters.